I'll Be Your Hero
by Browneyedlazywriter
Summary: In just a couple of days your whole life would was about to change. You would be moving half way across the country leaving the home you grew up in and the person you loved most, but too afraid to confess your feelings to, your best friend Alfred. AlfredXReader One Shot


I'll Be Your Hero

_ sat at her desk thinking about how the big move was now only a couple days away. Your best friend Alfred hated this idea and insisted that you should stay here. He could act a little childish at times but that was one of the reasons why you had fallen in love with him. Even though he was too thick headed to see it. *Knock, knock* you looked up to see none other than Alfred F. Jones sitting on his favorite branch waiting for you to open the window and let him in. _ walked over the window "You weren't going to let the hero sit out in the cold by himself were you?" _ smiled "of course not." Alfred grinned as he slung his arm you, "Ya know its not going to be the same without having my sidekick here with me. _ looked down biting her lower lip "I really don't have much of a choice in the matter, my uncle got a offered a really good job opportunity, so all I can really do is stand back and support his decisions." Alfred cupped your chin in his hands and titled your head up so he could look you in the eyes "but see that's where your wrong _, your old enough to live on your own, so why don't you just stay here! at least until you graduate." "but, my job doesn't pay me enough to be able to afford a place by myself… it barely pays for gas each week." Alfred furrowed his brow, and adjusted his glasses "hmm, well you could live with me! I mean we have do a spare room and Mattie would be totally fine with it." _ blushed a little at the thought of living with Alfred "I wouldn't want to impose on you like that and besides my Uncle would never go for it..." "Well your never going to know until you ask!" He grabbed you hand and rushed for the door." "wait Alfre-" you tripped over a box with some clothes in it, falling on top of Alfred. Your face was red as a tomato as you tried picking your self up off him, but he quickly wrapped his arms around your waist and held you tight to his chest, snuggling his face in the crook of your neck he whispers "_… please don't go." *Alfred…*

The next day

*After last night I don't think I can face Alfred without getting red in the face… who knows what could of happened if my uncle hadn't knocked on my door saying dinner was ready… I'm a little disappointed he did though…* *Knock, Knock* _ looked up to see her uncle standing in the door way "do you need help packing up those last few boxes?" _ looked at over at them, those boxes symbolized your whole life taking a major turn, tomorrow you were moving to California which seemed like it was a world away from your small home town in Michigan. "Uncle, I have been doing some thinking and I was wondering why I can't stay here. I mean I only have one more year of school left, can't I at least graduate with my friends." your uncle furrowed his brow "hunny wev'e talked about this, I took this job so that I can give you a life you deserved and send you to the best school money can buy!" _ shook her head "But Uncle I don't care about the money, I am perfectly fine here!" your Uncle was started to get a little annoyed "where would you live _? Your job barely pays you enough to get gas each week!" _ looked down "Well Alfred offered to let me stay with him…" his face turned red with rage "Absolutely not! The sooner your away from that boy the better, then you'll be able to get your head out of the clouds and see things my way!" "But Uncle!" "No Butt's young lady your coming with me and that's final!" your uncle slammed the door behind him and you sunk to the floor "but… I'm in love with him." you whispered. _ hugged her knees close to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut trying to keep her tears from escaping but it was no use they came like a waterfall hard and fast and all she could think about was how she was going to tell Alfred goodbye…

A few hours later

_ had finally packed all of her things, all that was left were a couple of pictures of you and Alfred that were taped to your wall faded by the sun, you slowly started to take them down when a voice from behind you said "ahh now those are the good old days…" you spun around "Alfred you know I hate it when you sneak up on me…" he smiled his classic hero smile that you loved "but, you always look so cute when your flustered." _ Cheeks turned bright red "A-al-fred, what are you s-say-" you were cut of by a soft pair of lips smashing into yours. Alfred wrapped his strong arms around your waist deepening the kiss as you wrapped your arms around his neck, when you finally broke away for air Alfred smiled and whispered "I've been wanting to do that for years." _ looked down hot tears started to well up in your eyes "Why now…" Alfred gave you that classic dumbfounded look of his "Why did wait until the day before I had to move to spring this on me! God Alfred you can be so thick headed sometimes!" Alfred looked toward the window his face reddening a bit " I was hoping that maybe the kiss would help you decide." "Alfred I have been in love with you since we were kids! Believe me if I could stay I would but my uncle has made it very clear that the sooner I leave the better!" Alfred's face was a mixture of emotions "You love me? Well of course you do I am the hero after all!" _ looked back down at her feet "But it's not going to change the fact that I am leaving tomorrow." Alfred cupped your chin in his hand, his striking blue eyes staring directly into yours "I promise I will fix this, I will be your hero." he said as he softly kissed your forehead and walked out of the room. It took you a minute or two to process what had just happened and you quickly realized Alfred is probably doing something really stupid.

Alfred's P.O.V.

"Hey Mr. _ (Insert Uncle's last name here) I was wondering if I could have a word with you." _'s Uncle turned toward him giving him a threatening look "What do you want Alfred." Alfred gulped "I want to talk about _." _'s Uncle crossed his arms against his chest "What about _" red tinted at Alfred's cheeks "Sir, I am in love with your niece." _'s Uncle shook his head "and this confession of love is supposed to change my mind? First off I would like to tell you that I really don't like you, I never have. Your cocky and my niece is way too good for you. So if you want to stay on my good side you best leave and not come back." Alfred stood up straight "Sir I am not going to leave this house until you say that _ can stay." _'s uncle's started to glow red with rage "you have three seconds to get out of this house before I throw you out myself." _ flew down the stairs and stood in between Alfred and her uncle "Uncle please don't hurt him!" "_ you'd be wise to get out of my way!" _ shook her head "No Uncle I won't! Because I love him!" _'s Uncle's jaw tightened "you always say that you want what's best for me, but why can't see that I am happy here, with him!" _'s Uncle looked at Alfred "Can we have a moment please." Alfred crossed his arms defiantly across his chest, _ turned and looked at Alfred with a pleading look and he slowly walked out of the room.

Your P.O.V.

Your Uncle gave you a stern and yet very skeptic look "Your in love with him? You are just a child how could you possibly know what love truly is?" "Uncle I am 17 years old yes and I know I have a lot to learn in life, but isn't that what being an adult is all about making mistakes and learning from them? I understand that you are telling me I am naïve because I am in love with Alfred, but being with Alfred feels right and that may be because I am still a kid or it maybe something more something too big for me to understand and yet I am willing to take to the risks to find the answer." your uncle sighed "when you parents died and you given to me I knew from that moment that I would always strive to give you the best life possible and I see now that if I take you away from here… from him, I am not living up to my promise." _'s eyes widened "so does that mean…" Your uncle nodded "You can stay, I one condition… you have to call me so that I know your ok." _ hugged her uncle tightly "Thank you so much uncle! You are not going to regret this!" _ quickly ran to the porch where Alfred was anxiously awaiting your answer. You slowly walked into the room, Alfred swiftly walked to your side "what happened is everything ok!?" _ could not contain the smile that tugged at her lips "Alfred if I am going to stay I might need a place to live…" Alfred picked you up and twirled you in a circle "I'm sure we can arrange something." _'s cheeks burst red with embarrassment. Alfred leaned down and whispered in you ear "I promise to always be your hero."


End file.
